SECRETS
by defenestrated92
Summary: 7 mysterious new boys,7 confused girls, 1 very big secret. mainly gaaraxoc,itaxoc,sasuxsaku,naruxhina,shikaxtema,nejixten and sasoxoc AU M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**okay guys well this is my first story so hope you like it. It probably won't be that good to start with so bear with me please...I'll try to update as much as possible kay ^_^**

**Disclaimer - I do not own naruto, any songs mentioned or characters other than my oc's.**

**If any1 notices that this is the exact same as .key's story well that's also my account and I just forgot my password so it's all good and I just have to do the story on this account instead I know I'm stupid.**

**Now enough babble from me and on with the story.**

INTRODUCTION - THE JOURNEY

The dark figures moved swiftly and silently through the cold and misty September night, they had been to at least four villages now. The boys were tired and irritated and just wanted to crash.

They were now on their way to the hidden leaf village in the hopes of a nice shower and a warm bed for the night.

They had, had a very grueling day of traveling and most of them were about ready to kill a rather hyperactive blonde that was traveling with them. They all entered the gates of the small village as swiftly and quietly as they could dodging the guards which were fast asleep.

They floated like a breeze through the village and were lost in the shadows of the night

**yeah , yeah i know very short or whatever but trust me they get longer.**

**Anyway please, please, please review i need some criticism**

**Peace out ^_^**


	2. meet the girls

**This chapter is really just introduction to characters same as the next one the chapter may suck but this is why I'm on here for improvement**

**Critism is welcome, flames shall be ignored**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, any songs mentioned or any other character's other than my oc's**

**Well enjoy ^_^**

Yuuki was in that state between being conscious and unconscious and she knew that she should get up before Luna came and dragged her out of bed but she was just soooooo comfortable where she was that she didn't have the will to move.

After a few minutes of telling herself that she was going to be late for the first day of school she finally got up with a sigh. She slouched to the bathroom to wake herself up with a cold shower, after soaking for a good fifteen minutes she washed her hair and got out.

She grabbed a towel and walked to her wardrobe to grab her favourite outfit of a black corset, black and light blue puffy skirt ,fishnet tights and a black cardigan and knee high bicker boots it was very dark but she really care plus it suited her and despite sounding rather trampy it didn't actually show that much.

When she was dressed she went down the stairs where she was met with the smell of food which meant that Luna was in fact up, and their friend's sakura, saki, hinata, temari and tenten were going to be here soon. As soon as she sat down Luna had a plate of food in front of her and gave her a cherry good morning.

As she ate yuuki let her mind wander and she found herself marvelling over how different she and Luna looked for sisters .they were both slim but Luna was older by one year and taller with fiery red hair, blue eyes that could put the sky to shame and she had a completely different style she wore jeans tucked into calf length boots, a fitted pink top and a black blazer.

While yuuki was slim also she had more curves than Luna and her style was more gothic as that style contrasted well with her pale skin, curly shoulder length brown hair and liner-rimmed emerald green eyes.

Luna served up five more plates and her own and sat down to eat.

"_So you prepared for today_" she asked

"_As I'll ever be_" yuuki sighed then said more cheerfully "_when are the girls getting here?"_

"_They should be here any minute_" she replied with the same cheerful tone. "_I'm so glad we all got the same classes, I didn't think i'd be with you guy's_" Luna said

Yuuki nodded along thinking of how horrible it would have been to be separated the only class they didn't have together was home room and yuuki was sure they could live trough that class without each other.

When the doorbell rang a few seconds' later yuuki and Luna looked at each other for a moment and then both sprinted for the door. They reached it at the same time and ended up in a heap on the floor and were both in knots laughing when they finally opened the door much to the amusement of the five friends standing on their doorstep.

There was Sakura who has pink hair, grass green eyes and pale skin. She wore a light green sun dress that faded into pink at the skirt and she had on gold kitten heels

Next in the door was Saki she has short black hair that she always wears down and sticks out everywhere but in a nice way, she has aluminous yellowy-green eyes and the pupil is much like a cat. She wore a mini skirt, knee length black boots, a baby blue fitted top and a black tailored jacket the girls always joke that she looks like a cat.

After her was Hinata who was the shy one of the group, she had long mid-back length navy hair, violet almost white eyes and she wore jeans, trainers, a t-shirt with SpongeBob squarepants on it and a hoodie.

Then came Temari who had sandy blonde hair that she usually wore in four pigtails but kept down today, she had very dark blue eyes and she wore a white vest tucked into black high-waisted shorts with a black cardigan and black kitten heels.

Tenten was last to come in tenten had brown hair that she mostly kept in two buns and her eyes looked almost black. She wore quite sporty clothes; she wore green combats, a black vest top, and a green zip up hoodie.

When they were all finished eating and felt about 20 stone heavier they all got in their cars and headed to the first day of another year of high school.

**Okay people that's all I got for now **

**Like I said ****critism is**** appreciated as long as it constructive**

**So tell me if you love it, hate it, couldn't care less whatever just give me something i can work **

**Peace out ^_^ **


End file.
